I Have a Friend
by hitntr
Summary: When Inuyasha and Miroku are alone at the camp Inuyasha decides to get women advice from Miroku for his 'friend.' Will Miroku be able to give Inuyasha's 'friend' good advice? This is a Oneshot for now!


It was late night during one of the nights of the new moon and Miroku and Inuyasha where alone around the fire

I Have a Friend

It was the night of the new moon, Miroku and Inuyasha where alone around the fire. Kagome and Sango went off to enjoy the hot springs that were near them and Shippo went off to play with Kilala leaving the two in silence. After twenty minutes of the two men sitting around Inuyasha spoke up, "Miroku I need your advice on something."

"What could you possibly have to ask me?" Miroku asked.

"Well you see I have a friend who needs help." Inuyasha stammered.

Miroku tried to hide a smile that slowly crept onto his face. "Why do you think I would be the one to help?"

"Well you know women a lot better than I do." Inuyasha said plainly before adding "or my friend."

"So your friend has woman issues?" He let out a small chuckle deep inside.

"Yeah, kind of. Do you think you can help him?"

"Where's your friend, I can talk to him personally if he would like." Miroku tried to play along.

"Well he is off doing…stuff and is little afraid to ask someone about his problem." Inuyasha quickly retorted.

"But he asked you about the problem?"

"Well sorta, it is more of I want to help."

They both heard a slight rustle in the woods, as both men looked in the direction they didn't hear anymore sounds. "It must be an animal. Go ahead tell me about your friend."

"Well you see, he was with one woman for a few years, four years to be exact. And he followed her everywhere and thought they trusted each other." Inuyasha started up.

"Go ahead." Miroku stated.

"Then after the four years, they both started to hate each other…"he paused and then quickly added "for reasons I don't know about. They started hating each other more and more as time went on. The only thing was that my friend deep down inside always liked her; he even thought that at one time he might have even loved her. He assumed that she loved him back but after a while she tried to kill him."

Miroku started to tend to the fire. Inuyasha watched as he paused, "Go on Inuyasha, I am still listening."

"Well after he thought she was dead, he decided to move on with his life, he quickly became friends with another girl completely different than the first. At first he kept around her because she…helped him find something but over time, he came to realize that her personality was completely different than the first girl. This one seemed to make him happy whenever he was around her, he never once…I don't know how to say it…" Inuyasha thought for a second, "He never distrusted her." He found the word he wanted.

"I see, so your friend distrusted the first girl he met?" Miroku asked, 'Does he seriously think that I don't know he is talking about himself?' Miroku wondered.

"Not really, I mean there were occasions that he actually didn't trust the first girl but he felt it normal definitely after being treated a certain way for his whole life. He was worried that she may turn on him, which she may be like all the others that he ever met."

"How do others treat your friend?"

"Uh, well, you see others always hated him and never cared to be around him. They would blame him for everything that happened."

"So is he a hanyou?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah." Inuyasha blurted out, "How would you know?"

"Just a lucky guess." Miroku chuckled. "Go on."

"Well when my friend met the second girl, he never felt that way, while he did make her think that he hated her at first he never distrusted her and she never gave him any reason to not like her. She seemed to be different than anyone else he had ever met."

"So what does your friend want to know between the two women?"

"Well, later when he was with the second woman, he really started to like her… a lot and then out of no where the first one came back and said she wants him to come back to her. It turned out she wasn't the one who tried to kill him. My friend promised the first girl that he would always be with her but he also promised the second girl that he would always protect her."

"And your friend wants to know which one he should choose." Miroku asked.

"Yeah!!" Inuyasha said excitedly as he couldn't wait for the answer.

"Well first your friend needs to realize that both girls are alike in many ways, he may see the same qualities in both but then your friend needs to see which girl he wants to be with him the most. He needs to think of what the word love means to him. Promises don't tell you who you should be with."

"That doesn't fully help." Inuyasha said dumfounded.

Miroku thought for a second, "How about this, your friend should think about which woman he couldn't live without instead of which woman he promised anything too. If one of the woman was to leave tomorrow and never be in his life, which one would he rather see leave. You know which woman he spends most of his time with and that woman would probably be his best bet. "

"I see." Inuyasha whispered. Than silence surrounded them for a few minutes before the two girls came into the campsite and sat down.

"Hello." Sango spoke up first. Both girls were smiling.

"Had a good time?" Miroku asked.

"The best you can have taking a bath." Kagome said drying her hair off.

"Where is Shippo?" Sango asked looking around.

"I was just about to ask that." Kagome said looking around.

"He went off to play with Kilala a little after you guys left." Miroku told them.

"I see." Kagome said before looking over at Inuyasha who looked deep in thought. "Inuyasha are you alright?" She was met with silence.

After a while Inuyasha broke the silence with, "Kagome can I talk to you alone?"

"Uh, sure." Kagome got up to follow Inuyasha into the woods.

After a few minutes of them being gone Miroku turned to Sango, "Did you guy hear all of that?" he asked

"We heard the whole thing." Sango whispered while winking to him.

_**Alright it is short but I had to write this and put it out here. For now it will be an oneshot but if I get bored or if I get enough people saying it would be a good story, I may have a second chapter to it. I just thought of this because of the time when Inuyasha was listening to Shippo tell Kaede about his 'friend' who had the cat stolen or something like that. The one where Shippo drew all the picture of his story. Well I figured maybe Inuyasha could do that about other problems.**_

_**Anyways tell me what you think of it!!**_


End file.
